Preteen Wolfboy On Show
by RainbowFez
Summary: Bill/Dipper smut. Thats pretty much it.


This is rated M for a reason. I wrote this at like 11:00 at night so if it has spelling or grammer errors sorry my editor doesnt read rated M. Please review and I hope you enjoy. Also if you're followig my stories Bro or Boyfriend, Breaking Fate, Naldo's normal life, Stolen Heart Stolen Boy, Bullied, or Smart and Young the story of two geniuses, I'll be posting soon. I've been on vacation plus working on my 100th fanifictin, my first co-written story. My co-author wante dto write it then and there so I've been swamped with alot. Not to mention my college totally messed up my stuff and i've been talknig with them for like three weeks trying to get everything fixed. Anyway heres my story. PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

Short spikey blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a smirking face. The boy on the most recent tour to the mystery shack smirked up at the preteen wolf boy, itching himself. Dipper felt slightly uncomfortable from his gaze. He almost felt familiar. His pale skin was covered by a yellow button down shirt and black slacks. He carried a small black bag thrown over his shoulder.

"And this way you'll see the cornacorn" Stan called, leading the group away. The mysterias boy didn't follow. He stayed staring up at Dipeper, head tilted to one side, wiked smile on his lips.

"Hello preteen wolf boy" The boy drawled, eyes sparkling.

"Um hi" Dipper said nervously. He glanced toward the direction the others had went. "Shouldn't you follow the toor?" Dipper asked, rubbing his arm which was beging to burn from whatever was in this fake fur. The other boy licked his lips.

"Why would I want to go with them when I have something do delicious to look at right here?"

"What?" Dipper spluttered out.

"I always did have a thing for werewolves" The boy chuckled, stepping up onto the podium. Dipper took a step back.

"I think you sh-should go" Dipper gasped, when a hand touched his chest. The tourist smirked. He was teller than dipper, not as tall as Wendy but definitely a few years older than him.

"I wonder what's under this costume." The tourist chuckled.

"I…um…you… I need to go" Dipper stuttered out. He tried to turn but the boy's strong hands grabbed the front of his fake fur pants and held him in place. Dipper gasped, the hand was going deeper into his pants. "hat are you doing" Dipper gasped.

"Tell me preteen wolf boy, is there anywhere private we can go?" Dipper shook his head eyes wide. "Shame" The boy said. "I don't like getting caught." Dipper tried to say something but lost the words when the boy dropped to his knees in front of him.

"What! Stop" Dipper gasped. Dipper shook as the blond kid pulled lightly on his waistband dragging the fabric down his legs.

"I was right" he chuckled. "Delicious."

"Wh…." Dipper's words turned into a gasp when soft wet lips circled his soft dick. Dipper glanced to the door in a rush. No one was ther ebut the toor would be coming back soon. "Stop" Dipper tried. HE needed to stop this but the ways this boy's toung was licking up and down his cock was making him shake. Instead of responding the taller of the two reached out and grasped Dipper's balls. He pulled on them lightly as he hummed into Dipper's dick.

"Oh god" Dippetr gasoed. His entire body shook and he came with a loud gasp. The tourist swallowed hapilly, licking the last off Dipper's softening dick.

"Well preteen wolf boy that was fun" He smirked.

"You… You just….. What the heck" Dipper gasped, pulling his pants back up.

"Stop being such a party pooper Dipper" The boy laughed. Dipper froze.

"How do you know my name" He stuttered.

"Oh Dipper" He whispered, bringing his lips to the other boy's ears. "I know lots of things." He chuckled. Dipper flinched back.

"Bill!" Dipper gasped. The boy let out a high pitched laugh that sounded just like a certain triangular demon.

"It was fun playing Pine Tree" He laughed. "I'll see you soon and remember I'll be watching" the boy said in bill's loud voice. The room shifted to black and white before the kid disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Dipper stood there, mouth open, unable to move. Bill Cypher had just given him a blowjob. Bill Cypher was the first person to every give him a blowjob. Oh god!

"This way folks" Stan said, leading the small group of tourists back thorough the room.

"What's wrong with the wolf boy mommy" a boy asked, pointing up at the shell-shocked Dipper.

"Don't mind him" Stan said, "Follow me to the gift shop where you'll find overpriced mysterious treasures." The group wandered out of the room again.

"Why so glum Palm Tree" A voice asked from behind.

"AHHH" Dipper shouted, flailing his arms. He whipped around to see The boy from before hovering upside down. "You just sucked me off!" Dipper shouted. Bill tilted his hea again and smiled.

"Yes I did. Did you enjoy it?" HE laughed,

"You… You…" Dipper stuttered.

"What's wrong Pine Tree" Bill laughed, flipping so he was hovering face to face with Dipper. The human backed up just for Bill to follow him, their faces inches apart. "You didn't seem to mind before."

"Stop" Dipper muttered. Bill smiled and grabbed Dipper. Dipper gasped and tried to protest but Bill had already removed his pants magically.

"I do want some of your wood Pine Tree" Bill laughed at his bad joke. "And I know you'll want mine too." Dipper felt himself get pushed chest first into the wall.

"Stan's going to walk back in with the next toor" Dipper begged.

"Than be quick" Bill chuckled, "Or they'll get a better show than they were expecting. Bill's clothes fansished. HE pressed his dick to Dipper's hole.

"Arent you supposed to use lune" Dipper w=whispered.

"I'm magic I don't need it" Bill aughed. HE pushed forward, sliding his dick into the boy's ass. Dipper shouted. "Shush shush" Bill whispered in his ear. "You don't want your uncle to hear. Dipper bit his lip and tried not to make a noise. IT was hard though whaen Bill hit his prostate. IT caused Dipper's entire body toshake. "Relax Pine Tree" Bill whispered, nibbling on Dipper's ear. "make noise. Let me here you scream," Dipper shook his head. HE stayed silent as he could, moaning with ever thrust if the demon's cock. Bill began to ram harder into Dipper's ass. Dipper shouted out, eyes rolling back in his head.

"And next we'll see the preteen wolf boy" Stan said. Dipper's eyes shot wide. There were gasps and Dipper turned around. He glanced around. His clothes were on and the room was empty apart from him and the tour group.

"Next time pine tree" A whisper drifted into his ear. Dipper shivered, not knowing whether to be excited or terrified.


End file.
